Piotr Phobos (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Trainer of the | Relatives = None | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Khystym, Russia; formerly Siberia, Russia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Moustache and goatee | Citizenship = Russian, Soviet | Citizenship2 = (formerly) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Teacher, scientist | Education = Presumed Doctorate Degree of unknown type | Origin = Human Mutate. Professor Phobos is a normal human who uses technology to gain his powers | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 258 | HistoryText = Russia had originally been killing mutant children as they were discovered, but the increasing numbers of mutant led to a decision to utilize the mutants as weapons or soldiers. Piotr Phobos was chosen to teach the young mutants, through their first sixteen years, how to utilize their powers for the benefit of Mother Russia. However, Professor Phobos had other plans. He created a suit of armor which would siphon off his wards' mutant energies for his own benefit, granting him incredible powers. One of his first charges was Mikhail Ursus, Ursa Major. He also soon received twin mutant Laynia Petrovna and Nikolai Krylenko, Darkstar and Vanguard. Some of his students were unable to cope with the rigors of Phobos's training, as well as his draining of their abilities, and died. Eventually the Russian government learned of Phobos's activities and sent Red Guardian to defeat him. Phobos defeated Red Guardian and fled after giving Laynia a gem to help focus her powers and Nikolai a hammer and sickle to focus his abilities as well. In reality, these items continued to give Phobos access to their mutant energies. Phobos's next scheme involved expanding the radioactive area of Khystym called The Forbidden Zone. His goal was to spread the radioactivity over the whole of Russia and eventually the world. He hoped that it would eliminate opposition to his plans and create new mutants from whom he could drain energies to become more powerful. Russia sent the Soviet Super-Soldiers to investigate the expanding Forbidden Zone, as, coincidentally, the Hulk (Bruce Banner) fell into the area after battling Russian jets. Phobos pitted the Hulk against the Super-Soldiers. Phobos also blamed the increasing radioactivity on Red Guardian and the Presence. As Phobos neared victory, Red Guardian read his mind to learn his plans. The Hulk, the Presence and Red Guardian, and the Soviet Super-Soldiers worked together to defeat Phobos. | Powers = By siphoning mutant energies through his armor, Phobos was able to give himself a number of mental abilities including telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to project force blasts. | Abilities = Skilled inventor | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = His suit of armor, which siphoned off mutant energy to grant him his powers. He also used items to maintain a connection with Darkstar and Vanguard so that he could drain their energies from a great distance. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/phobospiotr.htm }} Category:Telepaths